


Miss Shinra

by ImaginationEscapades



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crossdressing, Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationEscapades/pseuds/ImaginationEscapades
Summary: Every year Shinra hosted a live event where one male employee from any faction could be selected to perform a special dance. It didn't matter if you were a lowly cadet, a Turk, or the General himself, you were fair game. It was probably for that reason that there were so many spectators. Everyone was eager to see who had to play the fool for this year's "Miss Shinra Event". Yes, you heard correctly, Miss Shinra Event. Apparently the event was started with the intention of relieving tensions within the military with some comedy. Once a name was selected, this individual had to cross-dress and do a dance to a song that was selected by that year's MC, or Master of Ceremonies. The MC is someone who is also picked at random and their job is to select the song, outfit, and to choreograph the dance. Guess who is this year's lucky winner?
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Miss Shinra

Every year Shinra hosted a live event where one male employee from any faction could be selected to perform a special dance. It didn't matter if you were a lowly cadet, a Turk, or the General himself, you were fair game. It was probably for that reason that there were so many spectators. Everyone was eager to see who had to play the fool for this year's "Miss Shinra Event". Yes, you heard correctly, Miss Shinra Event. Apparently the event was started with the intention of relieving tensions within the military with some comedy. Once a name was selected, this individual had to cross-dress and do a dance to a song that was selected by that year's MC, or Master of Ceremonies. The MC is someone who is also picked at random and their job is to select the song, outfit, and to choreograph the dance. Cloud was eating the questionable slop that Shinra insisted on calling food when the count down for the next Miss Shinra was occurring, but he paid little attention to the screen behind him. He could really care less about who was supposed to make a mockery of themselves for public entertainment. All of a sudden he heard the cheers erupt around him as the next victim of public shaming had been announced and he hadn't heard the name of who it was. The blond almost spat out his mouthful of food when rough hands started patting his shoulder in faux congratulations and pity and immediately whatever food made it to his stomach felt like lead. His pulse quickened and he began to perspire. It felt like a cold hand clutched his heart as he forced himself to turn around, and sure enough, there was a picture of him with his name on the large screen in the cafeteria that said, "This year's Miss Shinra!". He was going to puke. He quickly stood so that he could run to the bathroom and purge, but as soon as he stood upright he felt his blood pressure bottom out and his vision go dark as he passed out. 

Cloud was unsure of why he was in the infirmary when he woke up. All he remembered was that he had some kind of nightmare.

"Hate to tell ya, but it wasn't a nightmare doll." A voice said.

He didn't realize he said that out loud. Shocked he immediately glanced over to where a lean redhead was standing by the door, giving him a two finger salute.

"Yo." 

Cloud squinted in confusion as he noticed the black suit, the top few buttons left undone to obnoxiously expose pectoral muscles. He recognized the appearance through Zack's descriptions. This had to be Reno.

"What's a Turk doing here?" The young cadet asked in confusion. He had no idea why a Turk would have any business with him. A disconcerting grin widened on the redhead's face, causing a chill to run down Cloud's spine.

"I wanted to take a little looksie at who I would be working with for this years Miss Shinra event, and I gotta say, not bad." He replied with a look up and down of Cloud's form.

That...didn't really make him feel any better.

"Work with?" The blond asked hesitantly, and he instantly regretted it as the Turk's grin widened mischievously as he stepped forward into the infirmary and offered Cloud a hand.

"I'm this year's MC. Pleasure to be working with ya partner."

And just like that it all came rushing back. Cloud almost wished he would pass out again as he limply shook the others hand. Out of all people it had to be Reno. Although he didn't know much about him he heard enough stories, and not only through Zack. The redheaded Turk was infamous in Shinra, and despite his infamy, he was known to be brutally good at his job. He was also known to be quite a wildcard who pulled everything from juvenile pranks to coldhearted assassinations. The Turk looked like he was about to say something else when thundering steps could be heard and a raven haired second class SOLDIER burst through the door in a panic.

"Cloud! I just saw-" Zack stopped when he noticed the extra company, looking quizzically at the Turk. "Reno? What are you doing here?"

The redhead simply rolled his eyes at the young SOLDIER.

"Well, gotta dash. I will contact you later for the meet up." He said, giving Cloud a sly wink before slinking out the door. Leaving Zack with a befuddled expression about the exchange.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" The SOLDIER questioned as he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the door. Cloud looked down and began fiddling with his sheets.

"So, you heard the news about the new Miss Shinra?" The cadet asked rhetorically and Zack winced in sympathy. He knew how painfully shy the younger boy was, and he couldn't even imagine how his friend would handle having almost every military personnel there laughing at him dressed in drag.

"Yeah, sorry bud. I heard you passed out, was Reno the one who brought you to the infirmary?"

"No, he's my MC."

Zack couldn't look more sympathetic.

"yeah, I know." Cloud responded dryly and Zack placed a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Chin up bud, by next year everyone will have forgotten about your performance and will be laughing at the next dude." The elder feebly encouraged. It didn't really make Cloud feel any better.

* * *

Cloud wasn't sure how Reno got his contact information, well, actually he knew exactly how. He was a Turk, enough said. The redhead called him to a training room on the Turk's floor for practice, and the blond couldn't help the sinking feeling in his gut as the elevator took him up. For security purposes he had to be buzzed in by a secretary and he saw Reno leaning against a wall with a cocked hip and a wry grin on the other side of the door.

"Ready to go sweetheart?"

Cloud groaned at the endearment but followed the other to the room they would be using. It was quite spacious, and it actually looked like a dance studio and Cloud had to wonder if Reno went through the effort of renovation, or if this room was used every year for the contest. It wasn't until he saw a suspicious pole in the middle of the room that he stopped short.

"R-Reno, is that what I think it is?" The blond asked with a dry mouth. The elder simply grinned.

"It's a dancing pole." He answered and Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"It's a god damned stripper pole!" He bit out with an infuriated blush.

"Now now, you wont be stripping." The Turk reassured with his palms raised.

"But?" 

"Listen, every year some poor soul gets called on to be the laughing stock of the company in order to ease tensions in the military." Reno started to explain.

"You seem like the type to find this funny." Cloud stated with his arms crossed. He wasn't buying what Reno was selling.

"Its fucking hilarious!" He affirmed and Cloud rolled his eyes. "And normally I would sit back and enjoy the show like everyone else, but I didn't actually get randomly chosen as the MC this year."

"What? Then-" Cloud let his unspoken question hang.

"I got caught trying to hack into the algorithm that randomizes the names to select the new Miss Shinra. Long story short, Tseng found out and as a punishment made me this year's MC. So obviously I'm looking for a little pay back." He finished his explanation, and it sounded like something Reno would do.

"Who were you trying to get picked as Miss Shinra?" The cadet asked curiously, his head cocked to the side.

"Sephiroth, rumor has it that he made them take his name out of the equation under threat of death."

"Whose death?"

"Everyone's apparently."

Cloud couldn't resist the laugh of disbelief that escaped. Only Reno would be crazy enough to risk everyone's life for the sake of a good prank. 

"Alrighty, enough talk! He should be here any minute now!" The redhead said as he clapped his hands together in excitement. 

Cloud was even more confused.

"He? I thought you were going to teach me the dance?" Cloud asked, and Reno looked at him sideways.

"Do I look like I know how to choreograph a dance?" Reno looked almost offended, and Cloud didn't bother dignifying that with a response as the Turk continued, "I wanted this year's event to go a little differently, so I got some professional help."

The doors to the room opened as no one but the hot-headed first class Genesis walked through with a flourish, and Cloud was certain he was going to pass out again.

"You cannot be serious!" The blond gasped out.

"Oh I'm serious baby." Reno responded looking over to the SOLDIER as he approached. 

Cloud wasn't sure if he had ever felt more intimated in his life when the tall auburn-haired man glanced down at him.

"Is this this year's Miss Shinra?" He inquired as he gripped the blond's chin with his fingers, tilting his head side to side in order to get a good look. Reno looked smug.

"Yep! So, whattaya think?"

"I will admit that I was doubtful when you came to me with the suggestion." Genesis responded, finally letting go of the cadet's chin in order to face the Turk, "but with his features we can make it work."

Cloud glanced between the two taller men confused. Obviously there was another whole conversation that had occurred without his knowledge.

"What's going on?" Cloud demanded, shifting uneasily as two sets of eyes rested on him. It was Genesis who answered.

"If you must know, I absolutely loath the Miss Shinra event. It's a complete mockery of what artistic expression should be." 

Cloud had no idea how that translated to helping him with his dance routine.

"Like I was saying earlier" Reno began explaining, "I want to do things differently this year in order to get a little pay back."

"I don't get it? How does me dancing help you get pay back?" Cloud asked.

"Well, if the goal is to relieve tensions in the milirary, I want to do the opposite." When the Turk noticed the blank stare on the cadet's face, he further explained, "Meaning I want to raise their tensions through the roof."

"And how do we do that?" Cloud wasn't sure if he actually wanted to know, but he still had to ask. Even if Reno's responding grin made him feel like a rabbit before a snake.

"Sexual tensions baby!"

"Oh god!" The cadet choked out.

"Yes, I agree it wasn't what I was going for initially either, but I had to compromise." The first class responded with a dramatic shake of his head. "In the end, we will make you into the goddess to guide them to bliss."

"Oh god." Cloud repeated quieter. He wondered if he could call in sick...intentionally fall off the pole and break his neck? He was seriously contemplating leaving the military entirely as Reno pulled his arm over to the center of the floor.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Angeal called over to his disciple after almost decapitating him for the third time. The youth had been distracted throughout training all day. Zack scratched the back of his head in shame.

"You know my friend Cloud, right?"

"Yes, the shy kid from Nibelheim that you talk about all the time?" His mentor said pointedly.

"Yeah. Well, he was chosen to be this years Miss Shinra, and I'm really worried about him." The second class complained. Honestly, Angeal didn't blame him. He thought the event was pointless, and he never attended. And from everything the younger had told him about his friend, he was sure that it was bound to be a mess. He let out an audible sigh and just hoped this wouldn't effect his pupil's concentration on his training. At the very least his already short attention should come back when the ridiculous event was over.

* * *

"Ow!" Cloud yelped out.

"Oh stop being a little wuss!" Reno scolded.

"I'm not made to bend this way you dick!"

Currently the blond had his nose touching the floor with his legs spread eagle and arms pulled in front by Genesis while the Turk pressed his weight against his back. Apparently their strategy to instant flexibility was using a cure whenever something pulled too far. The first few days of training had been solely focused on making sure the cadet was capable of the position changes for the routine Reno and Genesis had planned out. They held the position for thirty seconds before the first class had Cloud stand with his right leg extended straight up being supported against the SOLDIER's shoulder. Cloud blushed as he realized the compromising positing he was in against the taller man. It didn't help when Reno gave a wolf whistle. 

"I think he's ready to start on the pole." The Turk breathed into Cloud's ear as he pulled the blond's leg further back, causing Cloud to yelp in alarm and grip Genesis's shoulder in support. The SOLDIER finally allowed Cloud's leg to come down and the cadet was glad to be back on two feet. He was curious when Reno walked over to a black duffle bag that was resting in the corner of the room and tossed it over at the cadet. When all he received was a blank look from the other he shooed him towards the bathroom.

"Get changed, you're going to need to practice in the proper attire."

When Cloud opened the bag he was half tempted to set the contents on fire. When Reno said proper attire he was thinking frilly girly drag, not black booty shorts with a matching crop top and hooker heels. His face burned as he dressed and couldn't shake the feeling that he looked like some kind of pervert. He could feel his ass cheeks peeking out and futilely kept trying to tug them down. He saw two more pieces of black fabric and quickly realized they were protection for his knees.

Reno was just about to go into the bathroom to drag the younger out when Cloud appeared, and he literally felt his jaw drop. The dark colors looked great on his pale skin. His waist was slender and on display looking lightly toned but not built. The crop top was skin tight with broad straps, and the hooker heels were downright sinful. The younger turned around to address the equally stunned SOLDIER exposing his pert bottom to the redhead, full cheeks peeking out of teeny tiny booty shorts.

"Damn!" The Turk cursed after swallowing a couple of times. This just might kill Shinra he thought with a wry grin.

After a few weeks on the pole, Cloud was reluctant to admit that he was having fun. He didn't realize his body could move so fluidly, and it felt freeing in a way, like this was how his body was supposed to move all along and it finally received the message. He didn't even pay attention to the lyrics of the song that were so suggestive it was embarrassing. When Reno first played the song, Cloud was sure his face was red through the entire practice. It was equally unnerving as it was flattering to have Genesis's and Reno's attention zeroed on to him as of late, but he took it to mean that he was performing well. He let a pleased smile cross his lips when he heard Reno's praise as he flipped his body upside-down on the pole and spun down, his legs extending out in a splits. It felt good to be good at something.

* * *

It was the big day and Cloud was unbelievably nervous. Zack had been texting him every day and attempted to track him down whenever he could. He couldn't really blame the older teen seeing as Cloud was currently avoiding him. He just didn't know how to explain his situation, and when he remembered that he was going to be dancing in front of Zack, he became mortified. What would the older teen think of him after today. Would he be ashamed, embarrassed, disgusted? He had begged the other not to come, but he knew that he would anyway.

"Hey! None of that now." Reno's voice scolded when he noticed how nervous the blond was becoming. Cloud was in the middle getting ready as Genesis lifted Cloud's face to apply his makeup. The blond had fiercely refused at first when Reno had mentioned the makeup, but quickly learned that it was futile to protest anything with these two. 

"I can't help it!" Cloud whined, "I'm going to get laughed at out there!"

The SOLDIER gripped his face harder, "No, the routine that I taught you is going to leave them speechless." Genesis was offended that the cadet would even suggest that anyone could possibly laugh at the choreography his genius designed, completely missing what was truly bothering the younger.

"Listen doll" Reno said as he squatted down in front of him when the SOLDIER moved back, taking the blonds cheeks into his hands, "You look stunning, and I promise you if you don't focus on the crowd and just move to the music, you are going to leave them all breathless. OK?" 

Cloud felt his face warm in Reno's hands and nodded. Although he didn't quite believe it, he would rather focus on the way the music made his body feel rather than the potential humiliation he was about to face. He went to the bathroom to finish getting dressed and glanced at the mirror in shock. They really outdid themselves. He was wearing tight leather booty shorts with a hot pink garter around his right thigh. The platform heels were blank with matching pink laces, and black knee pads were in place to ensure he wouldn't get floor burn when did any crawling motions. He had a black turtle neck crop top on that was laced crisscross on the bottom half of the shirt, leaving his lean stomach exposed. The men insisted on applying dark eyeliner and mascara to make his blue eyes pop along with hot pink eyeshadow, and pouty lips covered in sparkling pink gloss. In both lobes he had dangling pink and gold earrings that teased at his neckline whenever he shifted. He stared wide eyed at the reflection. He looked like a woman...a hot woman. His opinion was reaffirmed by the cat calls Reno was obnoxiously giving and the pleased smirk on Genesis's face.

* * *

Zack was nervous, he knew he didn't really have a right to be but he was. Cloud had been ignoring all of his texts, and anytime he tried to corner him for a conversation, the other turned bright red and bolted. He was practically sick with worry. He had somehow managed to get a front seat despite his young friend practically begging him not to come. He wanted to be close enough where he could reach him in an instant if need be, like if the boy were to faint and fall off stage. Angeal told him he was being ridiculous, but he didn't think so. He could tell his mentor was just as excited for this to be over as his pupil was, if only so he could focus on training again. The older man wasn't sure how he got roped into watching. He certainly wasn't sure why on Gai's green earth his pupil insisted that watching his younger friend fail equated to supporting him, but whatever. 

The stage was currently darkened, and Zack felt a shiver run through him, though he wasn't sure if that was due to anticipation or the chill of the night air. It was late and the air buzzed with eager chatter from the crowd. It was completely packed, and he was worried about how Cloud would react to the massive crowd. It was close to the start time but the curtain had not pulled up. He could feel his heart rate pick up when he saw Reno swagger across the stage in fitted blue jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt. It was about to start. He glanced over at Angeal to see if he could hear his racing pulse, and by the unimpressed look he received, he imagined he must have.

"Good evening my fine ladies and gentlemen!" The redhead called excitedly to the crowd, "Are you ready for tonight's entertainment!?"

Going by the deafening cheers that killed Zack's enhanced ear drums, he figured they must have been. Reno smirked.

"I must warn you that tonight's performance may be a little more than some of you can handle, so brace yourselves and enjoy!" And with that mysterious message he sauntered off, leaving his audience with whispers of hushed confusion. Zack was also confused, what the hell kind of message was that? Maybe it was just Reno being Reno. His rambling thoughts came to an abrupt halt when the curtain came up and all talking ceased, in fact, all brain activity ceased. Was that...Cloud? He was leaning against a pole in black leather booty shorts that exposed most of his creamy white thighs with a pink garter belt on the right, and it never came to his attention till now how tiny that waist was...."I wonder if I could wrap my hands all the way around-OW!" Zack was roughly pulled from his thoughts when a rough hand slapped the back of his head. His instructor raised a brow and Zack sheepishly rubbed the back of his now sore head. 

When the lyrics began, Zack almost had a heart attack at the provocative meaning. He vaguely recognized it as Guys My Age, but never paid attention to the lyrics till now. 

"Haven't seen my Ex since we broke up, probably cause he didn't want to grow up" The cadet sensually slid down the pole slowly spreading his thighs, and the ravenette could swear he heard a collective gulp throughout the crowd.

"Now I'm out wearing something low cut" A slow drag of a pale hand with pink nails across his chest as he ended on the floor in a split. He never knew his little friend was so flexible. "Bout to get attention from a grownup." Zack just about died when the blond stood up and turned away from the crowd, exposing plump white cheeks peeking out from his shorts, and he suddenly had the urge to smack them red.

The young SOLDIER felt all the blood in his body rush south as he watched Cloud's lean body expertly work the pole like he was born to. And when the blond's hips began to slowly gyrate, he could practically smell the arousal in the air it was so thick.

"Guys my age don't know how to treat me, don't know how to treat me, don't know how to treat me" Zack wasn't Cloud's age right? He was eighteen, and he was pretty sure that meant he was an adult.

"Guys my age don't know how to touch me, don't know how to love me good" The older teen didn't even remember having such dirty thoughts that weren't buried under layers of denial from wet dreams that may have held an occasional appearance from said blond.

"Guys my age don't know how to keep me, don't know how to keep me, don't know how to keep me" Oh Gaia, he's laying on the floor and slowly dragging his hips up...how does he move in those heels?

Angeal wasn't sure why he thought his student would be able to concentrate after the performance was over, but now looking over at his pupil as he shivered with poorly restrained lust he could see it was a pointless hope. He glanced around the crowd that was equally fixated on the lithe blond dancer. Disconcertingly resembling sailors of old being lured to their death by the siren's song.

Nearing the end Reno came back onto the stage just as Cloud was sliding down the pole. As soon as his heels touched the ground the Turk pressed right into the shorter man's space, tightly gripping leather clad hips and pulling one leg up around his waist as he rolled his body against Cloud's and Zack burned with envy. Wishing it were his hands on Cloud's hips, his body pressing against the blonds. He bit his tongue in frustration as the redhead leaned forward to whisper into Cloud's ear as he tantalizingly rested his blond spikes against the pole.

"Look at them doll" Reno whispered hotly against his ear, temporarily pulling Cloud from his trance, "They all want a taste of you. Only you are in a position to laugh now." And almost laugh he did when he glanced at the massive audience. All silent and hanging on his every move, eagerly lapping up every sensual roll of his hips. It wasn't until his eyes caught his friend's did his heart trill. Even from where he was he could tell that his icy blue eyes were almost black with lust and envy, leaning intently forward, unable to glance away. And when Cloud teasingly let out his tongue to lap at his pink gloss, he could see the moment the SOLDIER's breath hitched, sending a wave of heat to his groin.

"Easy now doll, focus on me." Reno lightly scolded, and Cloud ruefully pulled his vision away. Never had he thought he would feel this powerful, with the world's strongest men seemingly hypnotized by his performance. The redhead pulled roughly on both thighs yanking pale legs around his waist as the blond rested his back on the pole, reaching his arms up to clasp the metal above him as Reno then unwound Cloud's thighs and stepped back, allowing the cadet to pull his legs up over his head and do a spinning spit as he slowly descended.

When the song ended the crowd was so quiet you could practically hear crickets, before erupting into loud cheers and applause. Some calling for another performance, which of course was not going to happen. For Cloud it was as if the spell had finally broken and he no longer felt confident and strong, just extremely awkward and embarrassed. He wished he could run and hide, but unfortunately he had to stay after to talk with the audience, another stupid rule of the Miss Shinra event. Reno lead him down the stairs to the front of the stage with a pleased smirk. And when people started asking for photos the Turk began haggling prices as if he were Cloud's pimp. When the blond caught a head of raven spikes in the crowd he felt relieved, he could use a friendly face right now. The blond's grin faded when he saw the other's expression. 

Zack was making a beeline for the cadet, carelessly shoving others aside who stood in his way as he approached. The blond visibly shrunk back when the SOLDIER pressed into his space with scarce inches between them, allowing his icy blue eyes to slowly drag up his form in a way that almost felt physical. When his intense gaze finally reached the Cadet's eyes, the blond felt a shiver run through him. He currently felt like prey before a predator. 

"Hey!" Reno shouted, "Either pay up to take a picture, or move along, you're holding up the show slick!"

Finally Zack glanced around and frowned when he noticed similar hungry expressions, eager to get close to the night's star. Cloud was not prepared when Zack's gloved hand gripped the blond spikes at the back of his head and roughly pulled him into a messy kiss. The older teen's warm lips pressed firmly against his, and when Cloud felt a wet tongue slip into his mouth he welcomed it in with an audible groan as it eagerly explored every nook and cranny, ignoring the whistles and cheers around him. The taller man's hands greedily ran over his body before settling on his exposed ass cheeks and gripping tightly. Cloud raised his hands into ink-black hair, allowing his pink painted nails to lightly scratch against the base of the others skull. When the second class pulled back a string of saliva still connected them before it broke. Cloud felt a blush warm his cheeks as Zack continued to hungrily stare at him. Admiring how the eye makeup caused his blues to pop, or the lingering gloss caused his puffy lips to sparkle.

"That's gonna cost ya extra pal!" Reno's voice broke through.

Cloud was expecting the ravenette to pull back and leave, instead he grabbed one of Cloud's arms, leaned forward and hoisted the blond over his shoulder in one smooth motion.

"Fuck you Turk!" Zack said before simply walking off with his bewildered prize.

"What in hell is that puppy doing?" Angeal asked the redhead as soon as he caught up. His pupil immediately charged to the front as soon as the performance was done, and Angeal wasn't as keen to plow people over as his student was.

"Probably going to mark his territory." Genesis scoffed, and Reno almost jumped as he had no idea where the auburn-haired SOLDIER came from. It was unnerving when someone managed to sneak up on a Turk.

Reno felt a little bad when he noticed how the Angeal paled. The older man probably didn't need or want to know that little tidbit of information. Whatever, his revenge was complete with practically all of the military wound up tighter than a rubber band. Didn't hurt that he had some gil in his pocket he thought as he walked off with a grin. He bet wallmarket was going to be flooded with customers looking for release in the next few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> Song that Cloud dances to is Guys My Age by Hey Violet. I might make a sequel, but I haven't decided yet.


End file.
